Revenge of the Ten Tails Revamp!
by gandalf42
Summary: OC's Wanted. A secret from the past is revealed when the vessel of the Juubi awakens to find the world in chaos! Honda must now gather the Lost Bijuu, defeat the Original Nine and stop a mad man from taking over the world! things wont be easy as he will need help from a very familiar blonde knucklehead. Honda/Fu, Past! Honda/Oichi OC and Naru/Haku/Hina
1. Chapter 1

Revenge of the Ten Tails Revamp!

Summary: The vessel of the Juubi no Sasori is awakened to a world in chaos. Honda must face off against a organization hell-bent on world domination, the Juchunriki of the original Nine and the Nations that wish to keep whatever power they have. Honda will have to find the Lost Bijuu also known as the Children of Himiko if he is to reinstate the Balance and reawaken the Keeper of Peace Himiko!

OC form:

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Bijuu (Tailed Beast):

Elemental Affinity:

Village (if they live in one):

Bloodline or Eye Technique (if they have one. Be creative please)

History:

Jutsu Specialty: (Tai, Gen, Nin or Ken)

**Bijuu Positions Available!**

Eleven Tails: Utsuri The Eleven Tailed Chameleon ( Taken by Kuro Shukaku )

Twelve Tails: Open

Thirteen Tails: Open

Fourteen Tails: Open

Fifteen Tails: Open

Fourteen Tails: Open

Fifteen Tails: Open

Sixteen Tails: Open

Seventeen Tails: Open

Eighteen Tails: Open

Nineteen Tails: Open

**Note: The Eleven Tails is as strong as Kyuubi and the Nineteen Tails is as strong as Ichibi. All positions must be taken before story starts!**

**Gandalf42 signing out!**


	2. update!

Revenge of the Ten Tails update!

_Hey guys I am glad I have had a few submissions for this, I must say though I will be only accepting the most creative OC's because I can not do much with only ten sentences explaining a character. I am not being picky or anything its just I need something to work with._

_Anyway enough of that so here is the update on Himiko's Children and their vessels._

_Note: I will change the number of tails to a Bijuu if that spot is already taken, but I will still accept that character._

_**Children of Himiko:**_

_** Tails: Utsuri the Eleven tailed Chameleon**_

_**Vessel: Mugen Kurayami **_

_**2. Twelve Tails: Naoki the Twelve tailed Wolf**_

_**Vessel: Norio Ajibane**_

_**3. Thirteen Tails: Hyo the Thirteen Tailed Dragon**_

_**Vessel: Aisu Oki **_

_**4. Fourteen Tails: Shingen the Fourteen Tailed Eagle**_

_**Vessel: Shizen Ayatsuri **_

_Okay so five spots still available and please be creative on the tailed beasts please as I have had a load of dragons submitted already and its rather frustrating.__Anyways thank you guys for submitting anyway and the story shall begin when the next five places are taken._

_Gandlaf42 signing out!_


	3. Update and Shippuden Teaser

Revenge of the Ten Tails update!

_**Children of Himiko:**_

_** Tails: Utsuri the Eleven tailed Chameleon**_

_**Vessel: Mugen Kurayami **_

_**2. Twelve Tails: Naoki the Twelve tailed Wolf**_

_**Vessel: Norio Ajibane**_

_**3. Thirteen Tails: Hyou the Thirteen Tailed Dragon**_

_**Vessel: Aisu Oki **_

_**4. Fourteen Tails: Shingen the Fourteen Tailed Eagle**_

_**Vessel: Shizen Ayatsuri **_

_** Tails: Naomi the Fifteen Tailed Piranha**_

_**Vessel: Katsuya Hashimoto**_

_**6. Sixteen Tails: Haro the Sixteen Tailed Lion**_

_**Vessel: Zakaru Nemuri **_

_**7. Seventeen Tails: Shinji The Seventeen Tailed Badger**_

_**Vessel: Daisuke Yanagi **_

_Two spots remaining and here is a small teaser for the Shippuden Arc!_

**They lost. It was not a close defeat or a chance of a miracle.**

**Konoha was nothing but a pile of rubble from the Rinnegans ultimate jutsu. Even now the destroyer was descending from the sky, his white armour easily visible from the blackness of the sky.**

**Tsunade stood to her feet shakily as she faced a man that had destroyed the village she vowed to protect and killed many of her friends all in the search of one boy.**

"**Hokage tell me where Uzumaki Naruto is?" Honda of the Ten Tails said sadly, the sadness at his actions did not deter him from his mission and vengeance. Tsunade growled as more foes appeared, each one containing a beast of unimaginable power, each stood just a pace behind their leader.**

" **Please Tsunade. Do not make me take your life." Honda summoned a chakra rod to his hand and the blonde Hokage knew he would kill her.**

**Honda was a man capable of killing her even without that blasted eye he had!**

" **Honda.. Why? Why did you turn on us? Why!" Tsunade was crying and she saw his heart break at the sight. The talk they shared on the road passed through her mind and now she realised how much of a burden was placed on him at such a young age, something a child should not carry.**

" **I do this because Konoha killed my precious person." such a simple statement left Tsunade confused. Honda reached up and covered the Rinnegan with his makeshift eye patch before continuing.**

" **A man called Danzo ordered the death of me and my compatriots and the capture of the Seven Tails Vessel Fu. We beat the Shinobi but it cost us dearly.. Cost me dearly." Tsunade felt the rage slowly boil from him and knew he would strike soon.**

" **My descendent died at the hands of a assassin bearing the mark of Konoha. The last of my families Main Branch and The name Honda is extinct because Konoha feared us. Danzo was a fool to think I we would not retaliate but that is after I found a document." Honda felt Himiko stir in the seal, trying to calm him. He felt his friends tense and were waiting for his order to strike.**

" **A order to kill me and what I found most odd is that your seal and name was on it."**

**Tsunade realised something then.**

**Danzo Shimura had framed the village to cover his tracks.**

**Danzo Shimura killed the child with the name Honda.**

**Danzo Shimura had destroyed the Leaf by bringing down the anger of a grieving father.**

**Tsunade growled as she found that she had failed everyone.**

" **For all its worth Honda I am sorry. I am sorry that I have failed you." Tsunade spoke and for a brief instant she saw the man smile.**

" **Forgive me." he whispered as Norio Ajibane launched himself at the Hokage, wreathed in demonic chakra.**

**The explosion and the scream of agony made everyone pause as the Juchunriki of the Twelve Tailed Wolf was blasted into the ground by a sphere of pure azure. **

**Honda frowned and uncovered his eye once more to see a person standing over the unconscious Norio. Honda smiled as the smoke cleared revealing a teenager he had longed to fight and the container of his greatest foe.**

" **Uzumaki Naruto."**

**The eyes of the Toad Sage snapped open.**


	4. Prolouge

Revenge of the Ten Tails Final update and Prologue!

_**Children of Himiko:**_

_** Tails: Utsuri the Eleven tailed Chameleon**_

_**Vessel: Mugen Kurayami **_

_**2. Twelve Tails: Naoki the Twelve tailed Wolf**_

_**Vessel: Norio Ajibane**_

_**3. Thirteen Tails: Hyou the Thirteen Tailed Dragon**_

_**Vessel: Aisu Oki **_

_**4. Fourteen Tails: Shingen the Fourteen Tailed Eagle**_

_**Vessel: Shizen Ayatsuri **_

_** Tails: Naomi the Fifteen Tailed Piranha**_

_**Vessel: Katsuya Hashimoto**_

_**6. Sixteen Tails: Haro the Sixteen Tailed Lion**_

_**Vessel: Zakaru Nemuri **_

_**7. Seventeen Tails: Shinji The Seventeen Tailed Badger**_

_**Vessel: Daisuke Yanagi **_

_**8. Eighteen Tails: Mimisu The Eighteen Tailed Moth**_

_**Vessel: Rei Murakami **_

_**9. Nineteen Tails: Rin the Nineteen Tailed Horse**_

_**Vessel: Ayama Okiwaya **_

_Thank you all for submitting characters and Bijuu and now as promised is chapter one of this tale._

**Prologue : Valley of the Beginning **

Blades clashed as the two Shinobi met in the air before the red moon.

One clad in white with a eye of glowing silver and One clad in black with eyes of crimson red.

Honda Lee twisted in the air to avoid Goken Senju's second sword and lashed forward with his feared short spear _Tonbo Giri (Dragonfly Cutter)._

Goken parried the strike and launched a barrage of blows which the Rinnegan user blocked with ease. The Bijuu war was coming to close and the final battle would be decided between these two sworn enemies at a place that in the future would become known as the Valley of the End.

Honda and Goken leapt back and stood on the twin mountain peaks. Honda's Rinnegan glowed in the night and matched the rage emitting from Senju's Sharingan.

" Odd to think it would end this way." spoke Goken sheathing his right sword and running a hand through his hairless scalp. " We both fought countless times and now it will end here in the middle of a forsaken wasteland about to give rise to a Senju Nation. Not even that bastard Eleven Tails could beat me in battle so give in Honda and surrender the Juubi."

Honda shifted his grip on his weapon and snarled. Red energy began to from around him and soon eight tails burst from the crimson _Cloak._

" _**The only one who is going to die today is you Senju! Even now the other Bijuu are routing your forces. Did you really expect my Clan to be fooled into fighting alone? You are a fool Goken and I have told you so since we first played Shinobi.**_" Honda was not surprised at the Senju's blindness at the bigger picture. If you attacked one of Himiko's children, you bring the entire family down on you. The Senju only saw power and not the consequences.

Even now Honda could see blood flow down Goken's cheeks as the Sharingan began to flicker. Honda felt Himiko remove his chakra from the Rinnegan and supply it with her own. The strain he had felt lessened considerably as he had been using it since the start.

" Bijuu? They are mindless beasts that need to bow before man and learn their place beneath my heel!" Senju roared, foam dripped from his mouth as insanity took over.

Gone was Honda's childhood friend and replaced with this insane warrior hell bent on his death. Himiko's rage boomed from the seal at the insult and Honda tensed ready to deliver the final blow.

" _**Forgive me Kami for what I am about to commit. May forgive my unworthy soul and make Shinigami's judgement light.**_" Honda began to recite as Goken's chakra flared, causing blue energy to flow into his sword. While Honda channelled the Youki into _Tonbo Giri _causing the spear to extend in a flash of white.

Both launched from their perch and clashed for the final time. The mountains vanished in a haze of crimson and azure, the night became day briefly and birds chirped but turned silent at being fooled by the brief light but soon took to the skies in fright as the sound of a god dying filled the land. Trees and rivers were erased from time in a instant.

The explosion could be seen as far a the Steel Mountains that will in the future be known as Iwa.

Fifty miles away the Honda clan and their Demonic allies were slaughtering the last of the Senju resistance at the sound of the explosion a Kunoichi with vibrant red hair and ocean blue eyes looked up from her perch and a name passed her lips.

" Lee-kun." whispered Oichi Uzumaki.

Xxx

Goken Senju felt lighter. A odd sensation as he realised his foe was not in front of him and that his vision was turning black. He was unaware of his legs falling to the crater below and crimson flames slowly devouring his torso.

Honda did not look back as his enemy was burned from existence. He seemed to remain in the air for what seemed like a eternity. Thoughts of his wife and unborn child filled his mind along with the soothing words from Himiko at what he must do.

Sheathing his spear and forming a single hand-seal, Honda channelled chakra into the earth below and soon trees began to reach for him. They snaked and coiled around him, gently pulling him to the earth.

He must keep his family safe and for that to happen he had to sleep along with Himiko and let the history pass into legend.

He would sleep and let his child decide the fate of this new era.

_Mokuton: Defying Slumber of the Moon Queen! _

The wood encased him in its chakra filled embrace, Honda Lee passed into legend and myth. He slumbered as the world evolved into the Elemental Nations.

Soon the name Honda was forgotten.

_Till a small boy with whiskers touched the tree marked with a kanji that said one word._

**Fuin **

**Xxx**

**Here we go. The Prologue is up and the story officially begins. Thanks to all who submitted and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. Honda Arc Part 1

Revenge of the Ten Tails

_**Sorry for the wait but I realised a major problem.**_

_**I noticed that I had not introduced Honda Lee very well and showed little of his character. I was going to go straight into Canon but it seemed that if I did people would immediately think that Honda is a Gary-Stu (shudders) **_

_**So I created a small four part Arc called the Honda Arc. A small history of Honda Lee and his adventures till the Bijuu War to show what Honda's likes and dislikes are, how he acts around people and even how he meets his future wife Oichi and believe me its not a typical love at first sight thing.**_

_**So without further ado here is Chapter 2! Read and Enjoy.**_

_**XXX**_

_**Chapter 1 Honda Arc (Part 1)**_

_1 year before the Valley of the Beginning _

_Training Ground 2 in the Village Hidden in the Abyss_

_**Suiton: Water Bullet Jutsu!**_

The lance of water blew the boulder apart and before the rubble touched the ground, the ninja was already blurring though hand-seals.

_**Suiton: Great Water Contraction Jutsu! **_

The moister from the water bullet, suddenly encased the rubble into a bubble before condensing to the size of a finger-nail. Honda Lee deactivated the jutsu and let out a pleased sigh as he had finally managed to create his first Jutsu.

The only draw back was that the target had to be soaked from another Suiton Jutsu before he could use the Water Contraction. Honda was the best Suiton user in the whole country and was well on his way to mastering the Mokuton, a perk from having the Juubi Rinnegan. _**(this is Juubi's trait it gives to its container and as it only has one eye. Only one eye of the container gains the Rinnegan)**_

The only problem that he had was the fact the Council were doing their best to stop him from attaining the rank of Jounin, believing that his tenant could influence his squad if they were anywhere near him.

Honda always wanted to have students and teach them the art of Suiton and the Scorpion Taijutsu, Suiton being pushed aside for Katon or Raiton just because water was associated with peace and healing, the Scorpion style was of his own creation that he planned to pass onto a apprentice that was worthy enough to use it but it seemed fear had gripped the Council once more.

He sensed the DUST member before she appeared before him with a shunshin.

" Honda-san, the Yamikage wishes to see you." the hooded and masked warrior said in monotone. Honda smiled.

" Thank you Sapphire." the DUST nodded before vanishing, closely followed by Honda who vanished in a sudden burst of water.

Xxx

The Nindaime Yamikage, Honda Tadakatsu and Honda Lee's grandfather, was on the verge of throwing his desk out of the window as the paperwork pile just got bigger and bigger. Tadakatsu was a monster of a man and his iron like muscles were barley contained by his robes. His moustache bristled and his small ruby eyes glared at the Kage's nemesis hoping it would just wither and die.

The Kage was interrupted from his glaring match as a pillar of water suddenly appeared in front of his desk before receding to show a slightly damp but smiling Honda Lee.

" Yo Gramps." Honda greeted with a smile only to dodge a mud bullet that cracked the wall behind him.

" Lee how many time have I told you not to use Suiton Shunshin?" Tadakatsu snarled as the paperwork he had done was now drenched .

Honda chuckled nervously as he ran a hand through his damp, brown hair. The Kage decided to get down to business and bury the kid in mud later.

" Chunin Honda, I am giving you a A-Rank mission." as soon as the words left his mouth, his armoured grandson suddenly shot to attention and his constant small smile was replaced with a serious look. " We just received word that the princess of Whirlpool is coming here to discuss a alliance. Your job is to make sure she gets here alive as rumours say the Mori are planning to assassinate her on route, we believe they are planning to make Whirlpool our enemy and reap the benefits if we go to war." Tadakatsu knew the Mori as he had faced them before and even Lee had faced them on several occasion.

For their so-called defensive policy, they love to kill any emissary they can find.

Honda nodded and took the offered scroll.

" Understood. Where is the rendezvous point?" Honda asked as he attached the scroll to his belt.

" There is a town called Tzu a mile from our southern border. It's a small market town , mostly trades in silk and salt coming from Tosa too Isumigaya. The town hires ninja from here and the Senju family, so expect to see some of those Sharigan flunkies trying to see why a Abyss ninja is escorting a royal." Tadakatsu did not like the Senju but with his grandsons friendship with the Senju Heir Goken, peace has reigned between the two clans.

" Now scram or I'll give you a E-rank mission to clean the mansion." The Yamikage threatened, making Honda vanish into thin air.

Unfortunately scattering the paperwork.

" GOD FUCKING DAMNIT LEE!"

Xxx

_Somewhere on the road to Ravine Country._

_The Royal Caravan of Whirlpool._

The caravan trundled across the rocky paths and the summer heat was beginning to get on Uzumaki Oichi's nerves.

Being from Whirlpool where the summer is cooled by the sea breeze, the princess was not ready for the scorching heat of the eastern deserts where the Hidden Abyss resides.

Oichi sipped her ice water as she looked through the treaty for the seventh time since she left Whirlpool. It was simple and too the point and none of the sugar coating that Abyss Ninjas hated.

Such a straight forward bunch she mused. She had heard of the Honda Families exploits during the Sixth Mori war and how their current Kage had fought in 42 wars and 67 battles without being injured and rumours of the mans grandson where beginning to pop up saying he ripped out the Three Tails eye and forced it to flee when the Mori won its services.

Oichi wondered what this Grandson of a Kage was like. He was young having just turned sixteen, if the rumours were belived, he also wielded the famed _Tonbo Giri. _

The spear thought to have been crafted by a ancient conqueror called Tsubodai and wetted with demon blood.

He was rumoured to be blunt but charming, smart but only when focused and his temper was legendary.

One could not defeat one of the Bijuu by being a pacifist.

Oh yes Oichi was interested.

Being twenty four and not having a husband caused her father political headaches as she killed or beaten the snot out of her suitors. She wanted to choose the man she wanted to spend her life with and she had a thing for younger and stronger men.

Not old fogies who lived on their own tales.

Uzumaki Oichi was a proud woman and Whirlpools greatest swordswoman and all her suitors failed to court her because they could not best her in a spar.

One thing was for sure though.

She was going to test this Honda Lee also known as Silver Fang.

Maybe this journey would be worth the discomfort after all.

_**XXX**_

_**Sorry it was short but more will up soon.**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**Note: DUST stands for Death Under the Shadows Team a elite group that serves as the Yamikage's bodyguards.**_


End file.
